


Devil On Your Shoulder

by deaniepies_got_a_migraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniepies_got_a_migraine/pseuds/deaniepies_got_a_migraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short PWP one shot of Lucifer and Sam getting it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil On Your Shoulder

" _Hi, Sam. Long time, no spooning._ " The rough voice of Lucifer purrs in Sam's right ear. Sam's eyes widen in surprise; the whole deer in the headlight look.

"Lucifer, I know you're not real," Sam is trying to keep his cool, but his facade is breaking.

Lucifer smiles, "You’re still in my cell. You’re my bunk mate, buddy," Sam flinches at sudden memories, "You’re my little bitch, in every sense of the term, _Sammy_." Lucifer has Sam pinned against the wall, his arms encasing the taller man. Despite the fact that Sam is by far the larger man, he is the one trapped. Sammy clamps his eyes shut when he feels hands squeeze his ass.

"I'm not your _bitch,_ anymore," Sam squeaks out, "because this _is not real."_

Lucifer's grin spreads even farther across his face, "Oh yeah, is this real?" His hands slide up and across Sam's torso sensually. Memories of long dark nights in Hell flash through Sammy's head causing him to wince. "That's right, you're still in the box _with me_."

"No." Sammy can not believe the words coming from the Devil's mouth. _Lies_ , he thinks _all lies_. And yet, even though he knows it's wrong and completely disgusting, Sam can't deny the fact that he _likes it_. "No, no, no!" he yells, but unbeknownst to Lucifer, it's actually because he can feel his member filling with hot blood from arousal. It presses into Luce's thigh.

Sammy's eyebrows press together and Lucifer smirks, "Somebody's happy." Sliding his hands down, the devil begins to rub Sam's cock through his clothing. The more he rubs, the harder it gets for Sam to hold back his moans. "That's what I'm talking about, Sam – real interaction again. I miss that."

" _Uhh_ ," escapes the much larger man's lips. His cheeks immediately flush with embarrassment, but Lucifer won't have it and unzips his pants, going straight for the gold. If the gold was Sam's dingo that is. Suddenly, it's as though Sam gives his body up completely and slams their mouths together in a spicy tango of tongues. Lucifer dominates, roughly shoving his tongue around; massaging Sammy's tongue against his own. Scared, but determined, Sam places his hands on Lucifer's back and rubs down before reaching his ass, cupping his cheeks.

" _Oh, baby._ " Whoever said it is lost in sounds of pleasure and suddenly Lucifer breaks apart to shove Sam to his knees. "Suck it, bitch." Without a word, Winchester unzips the devil's pants and out springs the monster. Slipping Lucifer's cock into his mouth he slowly begins to bob his head up and down, stopping at the tip to swirl his tongue around the head. The sounds of approval leaving the smaller man's mouth let Sam know he's doing a good job. And the more he moans, the harder Sam sucks. Bringing, his hands up Sam fondles Lucifer's balls causing him to buck his hips and shove his dick far down Sammy's throat. "Ahh, yeah!" The devil throws his head back, gripping Sam's hair and shoot his warm load down Sam's throat who would spit it out if Lucifer hadn't made sure he couldn't. When he swallows, Lucifer grabs Sam by the shirt and rips him to standing position.

"Should I..?" Sam is nervous and confused, but he asked the right question because Lucifer nods. Moving as quickly as possible, Sammy pulls his shirt off and the rest of his clothes.

Lucifer turns him around and slaps Sam on the cheek, "That tight white ass." And with that shoves his dick in _that tight white ass_. Sam lets out a yell and tears squeeze out his eyes. Lucifer doesn't slow down and eventually he hits Sam's prostate causing him to scream out a moan.

"Oh, don't stop!" Lucifer obliges and soon they both cum in unison. Sam is breathing heavy, "That was.."

" _Why_ the _fuck_ are you naked and covered in cum against that wall?" Dean's rough voice suddenly is yelling.

Sam looks up in terror, "I-he, well,"

Dean flinches, "Oh god, don't tell me...is Lucifer, you know.." Sam nods and Dean turns around with his hands in the air mumbling to himself, "I can take monsters, but..."

Lucifer's voice whispers in his ear, "I'll always be here, the devil on your shoulder."


End file.
